Bearings are used in a wide variety of applications to allow for relative rotational motion between two components with minimal resistance. Conventional bearing installations typically require a shoulder in the hole of a structure into which the bearing is installed to provide a surface against which the bearing may bottom out during installation. Unfortunately, the fabrication of the shoulder in the hole increases manufacturing costs and adds complexity to the installation process.
Conventional bearings additionally require an interference fit and/or the displacement of material during installation. The displacement of material during a conventional bearing installation may include the swaging or staking of the balls or rollers of the bearing. Unfortunately, the interference fit and/or material displacement adds to the complexity of installation. In addition, replacement of a press-fit bearing may result in damage to the hole and/or the bearing to the point that the hole or the bearing may not be reusable, or the hole or bearing may require rework.
Conventional flanged bearings require a flat surface in the area surrounding the hole to support the flange of the bearing during installation. Unfortunately, some structures may have a sloped surface (e.g., due to draft angles on castings or forgings) surrounding the hole. A sloped surface surrounding a hole may prevent the installation of a flanged bearing. In addition, a lack of accessibility to the area surrounding a hole may present challenges for forming a flat surface around the hole to support the flange of the bearing.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a bearing assembly that can be installed in the hole of a structure without the need for press-fitting or material displacement, and which is nondependent on the availability of a flat surface in the area of the structure surrounding the hole.